Goblin
Goblins were a small breed of Orc that lived deep under the Misty Mountains since the War of Wrath in the First Age. The name "Goblin" is used in The Hobbit to replace usage of the word "Orc," except for when describing larger Goblins. When Melkor was taken in chains to Valinor, the Goblins and other foul creatures were forced to flee from Angband. Their actual kingdom is located near the High Pass and, by the time the One Ring had made it to Rivendell, the Goblins had spread throughout the Misty Mountains, including the former Dwarf-city of Moria. They are similar to orcs in appearance, but are slightly smaller, sometimes hunched over or appearing to walk and run with limps. Their blood is black in color, as with all orc breeds which is normal. They are seen as slaves by larger orcs breeds.The Goblins are usually shorter in height and skinnier in weight. Tolkien never gives the exact height or weight, though they look about the size of hobbits, or possibly just a little bigger. Attributes Goblins are able to see in total darkness, enabling them to make their homes in deep underground tunnels. They can also crawl and climb with ease with the help of their segmented spiked armor, another vital skill for any creature dwelling in the cave networks. It also appears that goblins are very capable of rearing and training animals as beasts of war and burden. In The Hobbit, Goblins follow Thorin's company on Wargs to the Battle of the Five Armies, where they show their deadly effectiveness with the beasts. Like all Orcs, Goblins are entirely evil, and will soon begin fighting amongst themselves unless held in check by a strong leader. In the The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II the goblins have the ability to scale walls, as well as build tunnels which can allow them to move their troops around great distances. In The Fellowship of the Ring they attack the Fellowship as well as using a Cave Troll. However, they flee as soon as thirteen are killed. Their Chieftain was also slain by Aragorn after stabbing Frodo with a spear. They would try to get revenge later by attacking the Fellowship on Amon Hen with the help of Mordor orcs (in the service of Sauron) and Uruk-hai of Isengard (in the service of Saruman of Many Colours). Weapons and armor Goblin weapons are varied and often described as scavenged and of poor quality, yet still deadly. Their arsenal includes scimitars, arrows and shields, as well as weapons they have stolen from other races. However, their weapons are often poison-tipped to continue damaging their enemies after the goblin has been killed, although they will not touch many Elf-weapons due to the power in them. Their own armor is made in a crude fashion and is often described as rusty, but strong enough to protect the wearer or bearer from the unceasing skirmishes amongst the different Goblin clans and the occasional meetings with other races. It is believed that their armour and weapons were modeled after the physical appearance of the Balrog, Durin's Bane in Moria, whom they worship and fear as a demon-god. Fellowship of the Ring (movie) In the Peter Jackson's movie of [[The Fellowship of the Ring|''The ]]Fellowship of the Ring, the goblins attack the fellowship in huge numbers in the halls of Moria. In this instance, their main weapon appears to be a Cave Troll, which has to be brought down by the whole fellowship, whilst Sam takes out a Goblin with a pan. Yet again they are shown as less than threatening when they gather in huge numbers before being frightened off by the approach of the Balrog, however, it could be said that one of the most effective and memorable scenes in the film is the one with goblins crawling out of and across the ceiling and then down the pillars whilst the Fellowship run below. The Fellowship of the Ring (book) In the book however, they are portrayed as much more effective fighters. It was a Goblin chieftain who stabbed Frodo, rather than the Cave Troll in the movie, and Sam was also injured by another Goblin. Haldir tells the Fellowship that the goblins will track for long distances, even during the day, to avenge the death of a chieftain. The Two Towers (movie) Although it was one of the Uruk-Hai in the Peter Jackson film, the Uruk-Hai appointed Lurtz, was portrayed as the leader or captain of the party who actually killed Boromir. In Peter Jackson's film, four goblins look like the uruk-hai, yet they have the curving blades not associated with uruks. The larger-breed of Orcs seemingly have little use for the sun-hating mountain goblins, except maybe as cannon-fodder in battle. The Two Towers (book) In the book of ''The Two Towers, the goblins go to Isengard to report to Saruman telling him that the Fellowship passed through Moria. Saruman than sends Uglúk and Uruk-Hai from Isengard, orcs from Mordor and goblins from Moria to attack the Fellowship on Amon Hen. The Goblins go to get revenge for the chieftain killed by Aragorn in Moria. They also retreat with the Uruk-Hai who have Merry and Pippin as prisoners and get to Fangorn Forest. However, when the orcs are trying to calculate how much further they have to travel it ends in a minor battle. The goblins then retreat in different directions; some flee back to Moria while others head for Fangorn. It is unknown exactly how many escaped and how many died. Legolas also finds four goblins dead at Amon Hen. External links *Goblins at Tolkien Gateway Category:Orcs Category:Villains Category:Races